


The "F" Word

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Humor, One Shot, Reader is Harry's Daughter, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: This wasn't how you wanted to tell your father, Harry Wells, you were dating the Rogue known as Captain Cold. Actually, you hadn't even planned on telling him...





	The "F" Word

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Is that Snart on the security camera?” asks Barry.

“Oh yes, he's here for me,” you say excitedly. “Let him in.”

“What's going on?” you hear Caitlin whisper to Cisco.

“I don't know, but it's going to be interesting,” Cisco says while apprehensively unlocking the doors via the control panel. Leonard Snart makes his way to the Cortex and enters like he owns the place. Although he does this everywhere he goes. Barry gets into a defensive stance and narrows his eyes at the sometimes-villain.

“Easy, Allen,” Snart says coolly. “I'm not here for you this time. I'm here for my lady.”

“(Y/N), you're with _Snart_?” Barry asks incredulously.

_Is this so hard to believe?_

“Dad is legit going to kill you,” Jesse snickers from behind one of the work desks.

“I'd like to see him try,” you dare. This wasn't how you wanted to tell your father you were dating the Rogue known as Captain Cold. Actually, you hadn't even planned on it. And on second thought, it was probably better if he didn't know anyway. Especially since Len was going to be taking you out of town for a romantic get-away.

Turning to your boyfriend and hoping for a quick departure, you say, “Okay, I have my stuff, let's go.”

“Where are you going?”

This comes from the voice of your father, Harrison Wells, who enters the room already wearing a frown. _Not good._ It gets even worse when he spots you half wrapped up with Len in his big, blue parka. Even though you normally feel right at home in this position, it's kind of awkward at this moment.

 _So much for keeping secrets from_ _D_ _ad..._

“No. Nope. Not happening,” Harry protests as he waves his hand in your direction, already understanding what's going on. “Get away from him.”

“No, Dad,” you stand up to him. “Len is my boyfriend whether you like it or not.”

“Boyf-” Harry can't even finish the word, so he gives an exasperated huff.

“Wally's looking pretty good right about now, huh Dad?” Jesse pipes up.

“Shut up, Jess,” you hiss at your sister. She thinks she's so great with her superhero boyfriend and the family superior intellect. Jesse was always the smart one...

“Don't talk to your sister like that. And as for this... whatever this is, it's done.”

“You can't do that. I'm with Len and-”

“Absolutely not, (Y/N). I f-”

The entirety of Team Flash starts shouting, “NO HARRY, DON'T-!”

“-Forbid it.”

A hush falls over the Cortex. With a face-palm, Cisco whispers, “Oh no, he said the 'F' word.”

“You _forbid_ it?” you repeat with a hint of humour in your voice. “Ha! Good luck with that, Dad.” And then you say what everyone else, including Harry, feared you would utter next:

“It only makes me want him more. Come on, Len.”

“Sorry, old man,” Len says to Harry. “Looks like the lady has chosen.” You lead Leonard out of the room without looking back, feeling liberated.

...But also a little afraid for when you'll come back to your father's inevitable wrath in the form of lectures.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Snart x Reader where she's Harry's other less academic daughter? Thanks a million"


End file.
